


Steel and Glass

by Mmitchell0826



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmitchell0826/pseuds/Mmitchell0826
Summary: Ronan and Adam but only told from the inside of Ronans car.





	Steel and Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea. It stemmed from listening to This Car by Cassadee Pope, but also from that one episode of Supernatural that was shot only from the inside of Baby. I wanted to write a story told only from the car, and then it just turned into a Three times in Ronans car and one time in Adams.  
> Both boys are a little out of character, sorry for that!  
> Also its one sided most of the time because its just Ronan, in his car.  
> (Also excesive use of the word Asshole!)

**I.  
**   
Ronan slammed the door, and then opened the door and slammed it again just to hear the bang and watch the car shudder. He violently put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. The music came blasting out of the speakers and Ronan turned it up to full volume. The tires flung dirt and rocks out behind them as he floored it out of the driveway. Rolling the windows down he drove full speed to the first highway he could find.  
  
As the speedometer quickly made its way toward 90 Ronan threw his head out the window and screamed. He was mad, he was pissed, he was fucking fuming. Adam is an asshole. All he wanted to do was something nice for him. Give him something so he didn’t have to worry so much. Yes this gift was a substantial amount of money but who fucking cares.  
  
Adam was leaving for a school thousands of miles away, and Ronan just wasn’t sure the shit box Hondayota would bring Adam back and forth to the barns for a whole year. Adam was insisting that it would, he was a mechanic after all. Ronan didn’t like it, so he wanted to buy Adam a new car, a reliable car, a car that would safely bring him home on the weekends and during holidays. Adam is an asshole, Ronan was convinced.  
  
Ronan should have known better, he knew Adam after all. He knew Adam inside and out and yet he still offered a car. _Ronan _was an asshole. Ronan jerked the wheel to the left, tires squealing and leaving black tread marks on the asphalt as he turned around. He didn’t even check if any other cars were on the road, banking on the highway being empty at 2:00 in the morning. Ronan drove back towards the barns, back home, back to Adam.__  
  
The porch light was on when he finally pulled back onto the driveway. Adam sat on the step waiting. Ronan didn’t get out. The car light hurt his eyes when Adam eventually got in the car. “You’re a dick you know that” Adam breathed out.  
  
“I know” Ronan said as he turned his head toward Adam. “I just want you to be safe; I just want you to come home to me Adam”  
  
“Ronan, you have to believe me when I tell you that no matter what car I drive, nothing is going to keep me from coming back here as much as I possibly can. I love you, you asshole. If you think I could go a year without seeing your scowling face then you’re nuts. You have to trust me that I know my car, and when the time eventually comes, _maybe _I will let you help me pick out a new car; that I will be buying myself.”__  
  
Ronan smirked and then pulled Adam into a heated kiss. “Can we go to bed now, I’m exhausted” Adam asked when they finally parted. Ronan rested his forehead on Adams and then pulled away and opened the door. Adam got out the other side and then Ronan slammed the door shut just to hear the bang.  
  
**II. **  
****  
“Will you just admit that we are lost?” Adam sighed as the road stretched out in front of them.  
  
“We are not lost. I know exactly where we are” Ronan said as he sat behind the wheel. They were on their way to the Poconos to spend the weekend with Gansey, Blue and Henry.  
  
“Oh, oh you know exactly where we are? And where is that Ronan?”  
  
“Intercourse, which just so happens to be in Pennsylvania, which also happens to be the state that the Poconos is in” Ronan said as they passed a sign that said welcome to Intercourse.  
  
“You’re an asshole” Adam said hitting Ronan’s arm. Ronan grabbed Adams hand before he could pull it too far away. “Can we please stop for directions?”  
  
“No, and you know if you just had a smart phone like a normal person you could just look up directions on that”  
  
“I can’t afford a smart phone right now, and you already own one! Maybe if you didn’t conveniently leave it at home this wouldn’t have happened.” Adam yelled.  
  
“Oh so it’s my fault! The passenger is usually the navigator Adam, so really this is your fault for not knowing how to get there. Also, Dick ran this weekend getaway by you, not me, so I really should be blaming him“. Ronan said as he glanced over at Adam with a small smirk on his face. Adam was not happy, they have already been in the car for 6 of the 8 hours it was supposed to take to get there and he was done.  
  
“I hate you” Adam said looking out the window at blurry trees and a setting sun. He felt as Ronan pulled his hand up and then the soft kiss on the back of his hand and then Ronan’s moving lips as he spoke against the palm of his hand.  
  
“No you don’t” Ronan said as he brought the car onto the shoulder.  
  
Adam turned back to face him as the car shuddered to a stop. Adam sighed and then smiled, “you’re such a sap”  
  
“I know,” Ronan said and then turned the car off and climbed into the back seat. “Now get back here, I have big plans for Intercourse, PA”  
  
“You’re such an asshole” Adam said on a laugh as he climbed into the back seat, the sun slowly sinking down behind the trees.  
  
**III. **  
****  
Ronan had a long day. He just got back from the Farmers market on Main Street, where yes he was selling produce like any good farmer should. He just wanted to get home, take a shower, Skype Adam and then go to bed. Just as he turned the car off his phone rang. Not many people called him, knowing his aversion to phones but now that Adam was away he tended to actually screen his calls more often than not. It wasn’t Adam or anyone else important, it was Declan. He pushed the ignore button and then it rang again.  
  
“I thought we were Skyping later” Ronan said leaning his head back on the seat. Adams voice was just what he needed after such a long day.  
  
“Aw you miss me that much”  
  
“That would be Gansey and he’s not here right now”  
  
“It was long. The witches came by to buy more herbs, they asked about you. I told them you were a star pupil, and that you would be home for Persephone’s anniversary. They also asked about the brat and when she would be coming back around. I swear they want to adopt her, which I’m tempted to let them.”  
  
“What! She’s a menace! Anyway, Mrs. Harper came by too. She wants a fucking cow. I’ve sold this lady produce for half a year now, always wants the best corn, and complains about my tomatoes, and then shows up today and says she wants a fucking cow Adam.” Ronan pushed the seat back and closed his eyes.  
  
“I told her fucking no! I’m not gonna sell my cows to some crazy lady who’s just gonna slaughter them to feed her and her family”  
  
“That’s not how my farm works! It’s bad enough I have to keep letting Jane get pregnant just to sell milk, I will not start selling my cows just to get killed!” Ronan couldn’t stand the thought of killing any of his animals.  
  
“Yeah, Declan called” Ronan sighed. He turned the car on and rolled the windows down. “I didn’t answer so I don’t know what he wanted, probably something about Matthew.”  
  
“Well if he calls again maybe I will answer.”  
  
“Yeah, later tonight. Wait this means we can have Skype sex now since we got all the “how was your day” stuff out of the way already?” Ronan asked as he pushed his seat back up.  
  
“I love you too.” Ronan laughed as he hung up the phone and then shoved it deep in his pocket. He smiled thinking about his Skype date with Adam as he opened the car door.  
  
**IV. **  
****  
Adam hated making this drive. It was long and lonely and the Hondayota could only reach 65 before the whole entire car started shaking uncontrollably. The air conditioner was also not the best and in the winter the heat didn’t even turn on. Adam hated this drive but the end result was worth it every time. Adam was driving home, home to Ronan.  
  
After 9 long hours, Adam couldn’t help but smile as he finally, finally pulled onto the Barns property. He turned the car off and as soon as he did his door flew open and Ronan was straddling his lap.  
  
“Oh” was all Adam got out before Ronan’s lips were attached to his in a long, rough kiss. Adam missed his dreamer so much. His hands slipped under Ronan’s black tank and he trailed his fingers up and down his back.  
  
“God I missed you” Ronan sighed as he pulled back from Adam.  
  
“You have no idea” Adam said chasing after Ronan’s lips. They kissed for a long time. Adam needing it, Ronan needing it, both of them never wanting to stop kissing.  
  
“I need to get out of this car Ro.” Adam finally said as he pulled away but dropped his head on Ronan’s shoulder. He kissed along the black lines snaking their way across it.  
  
“Ok” Ronan sighed and then slowly, reluctantly got off Adam and out of the car. Adam wasted no time following. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and shut the door, the car being left to cool down as the boys made their way inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> Please be kind if you leave a comment! =D  
> Let me know what you think, what you liked and didnt like, and what I can improve on!  
> **formatting is really bad because im really bad at it! =( **


End file.
